Poem Show!
by xKirliax
Summary: Just a fic about Calvin & Susie reciting a poem. Twist ending.


**The Poem Contest!**

**Notice: I don't own C&H.**

**Also, all of the poems will be in italics.

* * *

**

Calvin was imagining about Tracer Bullet trying to find out what 45+37 equals when Mrs. Wormwood told everyone to put away their math.

"Hey! I'd almost cracked the case, Mrs. Double W!" he shrieked.

"That's nice, Calvin," she said "Class, the 5th graders are hosting a poetry show, and all the lower grades and their parents will be invited."

Everyone, even Calvin cheered.

Susie rose her hand and said, "I know alot of poetry! I can recite something!"

Calvin screamed, "OOOH! OOOH! ME TOO! ME TOO!

Everyone looked at them in shock. because 1), Susie & Calvin agreed, and 2), They both knew about poetry.

Mrs. Wormwood stared just like the students did, but 3 minutes into it said, "Okay, let's see."

Susie cleared her throat and said, _"There once was a man from Peru, who dreamed he was eating his shoe. He woke up in fright in the middle of the night to find that his dream had come true."_

Calvin cleared his throat and said, _"My mom said she loved me just the way I am, so I wonder what would happen if I became a clam. If her son was gray and grimy, slippery and slimy, an oversized h'orderve, would mom still have the nerve?"_

Everyone clapped and Mrs. Wormwood said, "That's amazing!"

* * *

Calvin came home skipping and humming, with a spring in his step.

He bounded through the door and over Hobbes.

"What the hec-"

"HOW-DEE, HOBBO!"  
"........................................................................................................."

"Okay, so you don't get it. I'm in a show that only 5th graders are in! The poem show!

"Ah."

So, Calvin told his parents who told their relatives who told their relatives until the whole Wunderkind family knew. (That's Calvin's last name)

* * *

The next day, Susie & Calvin teamed up.

Calvin muttered about Murphy's Law as they went to the library.

Susie was the first to speak.

"Let's do a Limereck!"

"No! We're going to be alongside mature kids. We're doing a poem on dinosaurs."

"Oh, that's** real **mature."

"Don't worry! It'll work out fine!"

* * *

At the night of the poem show, Calvin and Susie were nervous.

Check that.

**Susie** was nervous. Calvin was grinning like a madman.

Susie was wearing a red velvet dress, a red headband, and she was sweating insanely.

Calvin was wearing a black bow tie, a white polo shirt, and clean blue jeans, with Hobbes in one hand.

They were called up next.

Susie cleared her throat and said, _"Eighty million years ago, back in the late cretaceous, lived the great tyrannosaur, a fearsome and predacious therapod of montstrous size! He weighed 6 tons or more! He eptomized the concept of the killer carnivore!_

Calvin continued, _"His jaws had teeth like railroad spikes with for and aft serrations! This dental hardware was designed for quick eviserations! With thrashing bites and awful roars, the T-rex would attack! He was, it's clear, a savage Mesozoic maniac!"_

They both said this part next:_"Imagine then, the panic caused, the horror and mayhem, when the monster came to town and ate some folks this A.M.! It was a sight few will forget! He lunged into the crowd! The multiude became unglued! Their screams were long and loud!_

Every kid, teacher, and parent was spellbound!

They took a breath, then continued: _"People pushed to get away! The elderly and small were trampled underfoot by the advancing human wall! Little Tim was on an errand with his brother Howard. They Dawdled by the candy shop and both boys were devoured._

Another breath was took, and they continued: _"A camera crew from channel 3 arrived in town to give a live report. At this they failed, because they didn't live. At last the menace ate his fill. The big Trannosaur stomped off to parts unknown where he had lived before._

They ended it by saying this:_ Tyrannosaurs, although rarely seen, are certainly still around. And no one knows just where or when the next on will be found. Except us._

Everyone clapped.

* * *

**EPILOUGE**

Did I mention that there were 1st, 2nd, & 3rd places?

Calvin & Susie came in second.

They lost to a kid reciting about how a butterfly moves.

You can bet Hobbes heared about it.

Actually he heard this: "That stupid hippie! I could make a better poem about pond scum! What is it with 'Going green?' I'm gonna sue him for liking butterflies! "

Pooooor Hobbes.

**THE END!**


End file.
